


My Needy Whore

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: (but you only get to all of that after like 4 chapters of pure smut so like...), Angst, Dom!Roman, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, someone take away my computer, sub!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan lent Roman his laptop without clearing his search history. When Roman sees what's on it, he can't just let it go. He decides to have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's me, your anonymous logince smut writer, back at my bullshit!

Logan was just settling in to do some work when he realized his laptop wasn't in its normal spot by the couch. He sighed, remembering how Roman had borrowed it to look over notes for upcoming videos. Logan casually made his way into the kitchen, where he saw Roman, sitting at the table, Logan's laptop open in front of him.

"Ah, good. As soon as you're done, Roman, I'm going to need that," Logan said nonchalantly. Roman just slowly lifted his head, staring at Logan. "Is something wrong...?" The way Roman was gazing at him made Logan uncomfortable.

"I saw your search history," Roman said, emotion indiscernible. Logan froze, knowing immediately what he'd seen. The shock in his eyes made Roman's cold face melt into a confident smirk. "Who knew such a nerd could have such a kinky side?" Logan was still petrified as Roman shut the laptop and slowly walked closer to him.

"Roman, I...I can explain..."

"No need. I know exactly what I'm going to do." With that ominous sentence and a snap of his fingers, Logan and Roman's surroundings changed to that of a bedroom, not unlike Roman's. "Just moved us here so there won't be any interruptions. Don't worry though, it's not actually my room. I want every reaction to be authentically you."

"Every reaction to wha-" Before Logan could finish, Roman backed him into a wall, hands on either side of his head. Roman's warm breath slid across Logan's neck as he spoke.

"I will give you ten seconds to make your choice, give you the opportunity to leave." Roman leaned close, only centimeters away from Logan's lips. "But I have a feeling that's not what you want," he hissed. With that, Roman backed away and let the door nearby swing open. "10...9..." He began.

Logan glanced at the door. This would be mortifying, obviously, but Roman had already seen his search history, and what was more mortifying than that?! Besides he had to admit that he was at least a little curious. Roman's eyebrow raised as Logan stayed still.

"3...2...1." With that final number, the door slammed shut loudly. "The safe word is red," Roman growled. Logan nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Take off your shirt for me, slut," he commanded, sitting on the bed. Logan, filled with nervous energy, started yanking at his clothing, but Roman quickly held out a hand to stop him. "Slow. I want to watch a show. I know how much you like the idea of being put on display like this, you horny bitch."

Logan did as instructed, and slowly took off his tie. Once Logan's shirt was off, he stood obediently in front of Roman.

"I love how hard you're blushing. Are you embarrassed, bitch?" Roman crooned, grinning as Logan's blush only grew darker.

The prince stood up, beginning to palm Logan's erection through his pants. Logan immediately reached to take off his belt, but Roman stopped him.

"I'm not touching your dick until you tell me what you really are." He kept rubbing against Logan, not enough to make him cum, but just enough to make him painfully aroused. Logan looked confused and lost as he became more and more horny. "Tell me," Roman instructed.

"Tell you what?!" Logan asked, exasperated and desperate. Roman roughly grabbed Logan's hair with the hand he wasn't using to rub against his pants, and pulled the man's head close to his lips.

"Tell me that you're a horny little cum slut who needs my cock." Logan paused, blushing furiously at the thought of the words coming from his lips. Roman immediately stepped back, removing his hands from Logan, making Logan whine. "I already saw it on your computer. I just need you to admit it. If you don't, you will not cum."

"I'm..." Logan started. "I'm a..."

"What are you?" Roman teased, enjoying every second.

"I'm a horny...a horny little cum slut," Logan whispered, trembling.

"And what do you need, slut?"

"Y...your cock," Logan said so quietly that it could've just been a heavy breath. With that, Roman quickly helped Logan out of his pants and boxers before removing his own clothes.

"On your knees, bitch." Logan complied, kneeling in front of Roman's erection. He felt a rough hand on the back of his head, shoving him onto Roman's cock. Logan coughed and sputtered and gagged, but Roman kept him down, firm. "Look at you. My own little whore. I can't believe how perverted you are. You actually want this." Roman scoffed. "You disgust me."

If he'd been able to speak, Logan would've pointed out just how heavily Roman was breathing and how his eyes kept rolling back in his head, no doubt from pleasure. But his mouth was so full of dick that he could barely breathe, much less try to sass Roman.

Roman started panting as his face turned a bright red. Logan could taste precum on his tongue when Roman quickly pulled away, leaning back to sit on the bed as he rubbed his cock vigorously.

"Sluts like you don't get the honor of finishing me off," Roman said in between heavy breaths. With his free hand, he grabbed his boxers from beside him and tossed them onto Logan's face. "Jerk yourself off to me, whore." Logan immediately did so, breathing in the scent of Roman's boxers. "Pathetic," Roman moaned as he got closer and closer.

Finally, he came, letting his cum explode onto the heaving Logan. Before Logan could finish, Roman grabbed his phone.

From under the boxers, Logan could hear the sounds of a camera phone clicking, and he had no doubt Roman was taking pictures to save for later. But Logan didn't mind, not as long as that meant they might have a chance at continuing whatever they'd started. As Logan came, Roman sighed.

"I'm so glad I discovered that you're such a needy whore," he mused. Roman's voice took on a sinister turn as he added, "I'm going to turn you into _my needy whore."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess this is a multichapter thing now. cool.

It had been weeks since that...intriguing encounter, and Roman had simply chosen to act as if nothing had happened between them. It drove Logan mad. He saw the prince smiling in his usual innocent way, but Logan's mind wouldn't stop reminding him of the image of kneeling in front of the man's hard cock.

Logan was getting desperate, and he was starting to jerk off before he went to sleep every night. It just wasn't the same. He used toys, vibrators and butt plugs, but nothing made him feel quite like he'd felt with Roman.

Then, one night, Logan was doing his usual bedtime routine. One hand on his dick and a vibrator in his ass, his toes were curling as he moaned in pleasure. Lost in it, he didn't even hear the door quietly swing open. He didn't even notice the presence of another person until that person cleared their throat and said,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Logan turned, face flushing from pleasure and embarrassment now, to see Roman standing in his doorway, arms folded in a smug stance. Logan froze, lying on the bed. "Don't stop on my account," Roman said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. As he started to film, Logan hesitantly started rubbing his cock.

As his arousal increased, Logan sped up, faster and faster, until he exploded all over the dark blue sheets. Roman hit the button to stop recording, and smiled at Logan, a heaving mess.

"Very good. I'll be saving that for later." Logan grinned up at him, still breathing heavily. "But, pet, did I give you permission to touch yourself?"

"I-I didn't know I needed-"

"I told you that you were mine," Roman interrupted him. "Therefore, you may only touch yourself when I allow it. Go clean yourself off and go to sleep, pet. We'll have a lot of fun tomorrow."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have shit that I should be doing but I'm starting another goddamn story and this one is just shameless smut god I'm the worst

The next morning, Logan was nervously shooting Roman glances all day. Roman simply gave him that same old innocent smile. By noon, Logan was already half hard with anticipation.

Finally, after lunch, Roman dragged Logan away, telling the others that they had video ideas they needed to work on. The second they were out of sight of the others and in Roman's makeshift bedroom, Logan was palming himself through his jeans. Quickly, Roman grabbed the man's tie, pulling him close.

"What the hell did I say about touching yourself slut?" Roman growled.

"Not to do it without your permission," Logan replied, making steady eye contact as he continued to rub his hand across his pants. There was a playful, almost rebellious glint in his eyes, and Roman found his breath caught in his throat. He steadied himself, regaining his composure.

"Correct. I can see you need a lot of training, whore. Strip." Logan immediately did so, and Roman let him go quickly this time. He was naked in a matter of seconds. Roman grabbed Logan's tie from the pile of discarded clothes on the floor, and tied it around Logan's bare neck. He tugged on the front of it, making Logan stumble a few steps forward. "You will address me as sir. And you will not cum until I allow it, or you will be punished. Understood?" Logan nodded, and Roman raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes...sir," Logan muttered.

"Good." With that, Roman yanked on Logan's tie, pulling him onto the bed. Using strong rope, he tied Logan's wrists and ankles to the bed. "You're so exposed for me..." Roman smirked as he traced his fingers across Logan's back.

Logan's face was pressed into the pillows, and he couldn't see what was happening behind him. He could, however, hear the sound of a zipper being undone and fabric sliding across skin. Once his pants and boxers were off, Roman straddled Logan, knees on either side of him.

"Do. Not. Cum," Roman ordered, grabbing lube from the bedside table and working it into Logan's ass. Just the feeling of Roman's fingers and the cold lube made Logan shudder. Soon, Roman was pressing his cock into Logan, slowly and gently at first. But his thrusting was becoming faster and faster, and Logan's breathing was becoming sporadic.

"Don't cum, slut. You will be punished," Roman reminded him. "Isn't my dick so much better than your hand and your toys? You were so desperate for your master, and you tried replacing me with cheap plastic." Roman leaned his head down next to Logan's ear and whispered, "But nothing can beat the real thing."

Roman kept hammering into Logan, both of them were impossibly hard now. And as Roman's moans got louder and hungrier, Logan's did too. Logan was still whining into the pillow as Roman came, the sticky white substance covering Logan's back.

"Don't do it, whore," Roman said, pushing his fingers into Logan, just to toy with him more. Logan was humping against the bed, desperate for any contact.

"I...have to..." He squeaked out through moans.

"Fine, but you don't have my permission. If you do it, you will pay." Roman watched as Logan released, almost screaming with pleasure. When he was done, Roman yanked on his tie to pull him into a seated position. "You like to pretend you're so stoic, but as soon as I saw your laptop I knew you were nothing but a dirty, pathetic wimp. And let's see how stoic you are after this little punishment."

The playful tone of Roman's voice sent nervous chills down Logan's spine.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is the smut fic the only thing I have inspiration for

The next day, Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil were sitting on the couch together. Patton and Virgil were relaxing, and everything was normal. Another calm Saturday. Or, at least, that's what it was on the surface.

They didn't notice Roman's larger than usual smile, or how that smile grew every time Logan's face twitched. Because hidden in Roman's hand was a small remote. And hidden under Logan's pants, inside of his ass, was a vibrator. And this was quite possibly the worst punishment Roman could've given him.

At first, Logan had thought he'd be able to survive it.

"You'll keep this in all day. No matter what," Roman told him in the morning, working the butt plug into his ass. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but Logan thought he'd quickly get used to it. Logan hadn't even noticed the remote in Roman's hand, too smug about how easy he thought this would be.

So the look on Logan's face was positively priceless when, during breakfast, Roman turned the vibrator on. Logan's hand, bringing a spoonful of cereal to his mouth, instantly froze as he looked up at Roman. Patton and Virgil didn't notice as Roman tried to suppress his laughter.

"There's ten settings on this thing. Don't test me," Roman hissed into Logan's ear after breakfast.

By the time they were on the couch, it was already up to six. Every few moments, Logan would shift in his seat, trying to maintain his composure. Roman also noticed how he was trying to get any source of friction against his obviously hard cock.

As he not so subtly rubbed the book he was reading against his crotch, Roman clicked the remote twice. Level eight. Logan's eyes widened, and some sort of noise escaped his throat, though he quickly disguised it with a cough.

"That was a strange cough, Logan," Roman said casually. Logan bit his lip and continued reading, trying to ignore the obvious teasing. "Logan?" He didn't look up. Roman turned it to level nine, and Logan immediately stiffened. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"I-I was so engrossed in my book, I didn't even notice you were speaking," Logan replied through gritted teeth. Patton cocked his head curiously.

"Logan, are you alright? You're talking strange...and why are you sitting in such a weird position?" Immediately, Logan sat in a more normal way, starting to blush furiously. Roman started giggling, but quickly hid it with a cough.

"That was a strange cough, Roman," Logan growled, almost angrily. Roman raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, Patton's right, you are acting weird. It's like your sass level was turned up to ten," Roman replied, putting emphasis on the number. Patton and Virgil chuckled innocently, but Logan knew that the joke was more than that. It was a threat. He went back to reading. He could barely keep his composure at level nine, what would happen to him at ten?

He chewed on his lip, using it to keep himself grounded. Halfway through the page of his book, Logan's phone pinged quietly. He picked it up, and gulped when he realized it was a text from Roman.

_"The lip bite is hot. Stop it."_

A smile started to worm its way across Logan's face. He innocently positioned himself so that his face was angled towards Roman, and then bit down on his lip even harder. His phone chimed again.

_"I'm warning you."_

Logan shrugged it off, letting his tongue glide casually across his lips. When he heard a small gasp escape Roman, he knew his plan was working.

_"Damnit. Fine."_

Logan had no idea what that meant, but suddenly, the vibrations stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief, but before the breath could even flow from his lips, Roman pressed the remote ten times. Logan's mouth dropped open, and he faked a yawn while suppressing the urge to moan. He put the book down, trying in every way to maintain his calm.

Then, Roman let his hand slide, and it knocked a glass of water from the table beside Logan right onto his lap. Logan felt his cock stiffen at the cold, wet sensation. Roman frowned.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, grabbing paper towels from the coffee table. He started to wipe up the water, making sure to put extra pressure on Logan's crotch. Logan stared back at him incredulously. "Y'know what Logan, I think this is a lost cause. I'm so sorry, you probably need a fresh pair of pants. I can toss those in the dryer, come on."

Roman stood up, starting to lead Logan to his room. Patton and Virgil were staring at their phone screens, not noticing what was happening around them. Logan was incredibly grateful for that. If they'd looked up, they would've seen Roman grabbing Logan's tie to lead him up the stairs, and Logan's face of absolute ecstasy that followed.


	5. Chapter 5

They were settling into a nice routine. Logan was having fun toying with Roman, but learned not to overstep his bounds for fear of punishment. Roman learned exactly what made Logan tick. Somehow, Virgil and Patton were still blissfully unaware.

One quiet night, Roman and Logan were in Roman's makeshift bedroom, being anything but quiet. Logan was on his back, cuffed to the bed as Roman hammered into him, over and over.

"Are you gonna cum, slut?"

"Maybe I would if you had enough stamina to go any faster," Logan teased, smirking. Roman had learned that when his face wasn't filled with dick, Logan was back to his incredibly snarky self. Logan started to fake a yawn, almost as if he was bored, but Roman quickly wrapped a hand around Logan's cock, making him shudder.

"Wanna run that by me again, bitch?" For a moment, Logan looked fearful. Still, he grinned and replied,

"Oh, I was simply implying you're bad at this." Behind his words were small gasps and moans, and Roman knew he was only saying it to mess with him.

"God damnit we need something to shut that pretty little mouth," Roman murmured, and before he could even finish his sentence, a gag was in his hand. "Open up, whore." Logan complied, and then a plastic ball gag was in his mouth. It was secured around his head with a soft leather strap, and he felt himself start to drool around it.

They'd never done this before, but neither had any reason to think anything would go wrong. Everything Roman had introduced to him, Logan had happily taken in stride. The blindfold made his skin tingle, the leash made his body tremble, and the spankings made him almost scream in pleasure. And now, here he was, gagged as Roman was pounding into him.

"Oh, finally. That silence is music to my ears." Logan tried to mumble back a sarcastic quip, but through the gag, it came out as drool and gibberish. Roman chuckled. "Aw, are you trying to say something? Speak up." Logan tried again, but the result was no clearer. Roman laughed and continued to tease him. "My little wordless slave," he crooned. Logan was loving this, obviously.

Wasn't he?

His words were who he was. He loved Roman having full control, and taking away his entire identity...what could be more controlling than that.

Logan was loving this. It was almost as if he had to reassure himself that he was indeed enjoying it.

His heart was beating faster, though not because of Roman. Something in him clicked. A single word came to mind, but he didn't say it. It was caught in his throat. He couldn't say it. It'd make him a coward. He almost felt tears start to prick at his eyes. He couldn't- oh screw it.

Logan screamed into the gag, but not from pleasure. He screamed the word, over and over. Roman, immediately sensing something was wrong, took out the gag.

"Red," Logan gasped desperately. "Red, red, red..." He repeated the word, even as Roman quickly got off of him, raced to undo the cuffs, and pulled Logan so he was sitting on the bed. As Logan sat in his tears, Roman put his boxers back on and wrapped a comforting blanket around Logan's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Roman murmured, wiping tears from Logan's eyes as Logan tried to regain his composure. Quickly, Logan tried to turn away, to gather his clothes, to leave the room, but Roman gently kept him on the bed. "Honey, I've seen you at some of your most vulnerable points now, no need to be embarrassed if I see you cry." Roman wrapped an arm around Logan as the man shook, still trying to hold back his sobs.

"I'm sorry, I messed it up," Logan whimpered.

"Hey hey, that's not true," Roman reassured him. "Do you want to...talk about it?" He asked uncertainly. "It's alright if you don't."

"No, I probably should. It'd be healthy for my emotions, right?"

"I wasn't aware my boyfriend had emotions," Roman smiled, making it clear he was only teasing.

"Boyfriend," Logan repeated quietly. Roman's eyes went wide when he realized what he'd said.

"We'll cross that bridge later!" He said, quickly and nervously. Then, more solemnly, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, I am now," Logan replied, rather unhelpfully. "I just..." He sighed. "It's not very logical. I guess I don't particularly like being entirely unable to speak. It's different when I'm...you know," Logan's cheeks started to flush, and Roman smiled kindly, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "But the gag...I had no control. Of course I know you'd never do anything to actually harm me, but without my words," Logan paused, looking up at Roman with bloodshot eyes. "Who am I?"

Roman gasped softly, realizing the extent of what he'd done. Images of the fear in Logan's eyes whenever he was rendered unable to speak flashed in Roman's mind, and he grabbed Logan's hand, gently squeezing it.

"You didn't ruin anything, darling. I promise. You're very brave for telling me about this."

"Would've been braver if I wasn't bothered by it in the first place," Logan muttered sullenly. Roman shook his head, pulling Logan down onto the bed.

"Not true. Trust me, I know all about bravery. I'm a prince," Roman said, a flourish of his hand as he said the word 'prince.' Logan couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he leaned into Roman's warm embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since when did smut have emotions? gross. get ur god damn angst and fluff out of my smut fic. disgusting.


End file.
